


Last Page

by Iwa_chan_janai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwa_chan_janai/pseuds/Iwa_chan_janai
Summary: Iwaizumi didn't get the opportunity to confess to Oikawa, and now, it seems like he never will be able to.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 17





	Last Page

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a short AU I made in facebook but I got so hooked on my own plot so I decided to make a full story here. 
> 
> This was actually AtsuHina but I can't get into it so I changed it to IwaOi which is my favorite ship. 
> 
> If you don't want gloomy stories like this, you can always choose another one. Anyways, enjoy reading!

—LAST PAGE—

"Iwaizumi-san, are you okay?" Someone from behind me called. When I turned to see who it is I saw Kindaichi with a black suit, behind him was Kunimi who wears the same. 

I stared at him blankly for a while. I didn't dare to smile because I know for a fact that I'll fail midway. 

"Stop looking at me like that," I said when his eyes reflected the emotion I'm sick of. "I know I look pitiful but I don't need those craps right now." 

He avoided his gaze and looked infront, where the casket lies, "I'm sorry for your loss." 

"Don't say that... I'm not the only one who lost him," I said and squeezed my eyes shut and looked up to prevent my shameless tears from falling. 

I thought I had shed enough tears for the past three days but I think I got it wrong. Being reminded that he's gone hurts a lot to the point that I can no longer breath from the overflowing emotions. 

My eyes forced open when I heard a sniff, only to be welcomed by the crying Kindaichi, "Oikawa-san..." he called out while covering his mouth with the back of his palms. 

I stared at him then back to Oikawa's casket, "He's gone." I said, making him cry harder. 

_"Kindaichi!" Oikawa called Kindaichi out after the first set ended. "That's not yet your highest spiking point, right?"_

_Kindaichi looked at him with a puzzled look, "I'm not sure, but I think it is."_

_Oikawa shook his head repeatedly. "I think it's not," he said and walked towards Kindaichi, "Trust me and jump then we'll see." he said with a grin before facing me, "right Iwa-chan?"_

_I knitted my eyebrows, "scram." I said and turned my back at him._

_"Rude!" I heard him said making me smile a bit._

"Iwaizumi-san," a familiar voice snapped me back from reality. Even when I'm not yet facing him, I already know who he is. 

"Kageyama."

He looked around the place first before focusing his attention to me, "I heard what happened."

Kindaichi was still crying beside me, Kunimi tried to calm him down but it seems that he can't. 

"When was the burial?" Kageyama asked after giving Kunimi a simple nod of greeting. 

"Tommorow." 

He sat on the stool chair beside me, "Did he uh..." Kageyama hesitated, "Did he tell you anything?" I glanced at him, "Oikawa-san, I mean." 

I shook my head, "he never said anything." 

_"What do you mean?" Oikawa said with a chuckle. "That's just rumors."_

_He was pertaining to the story going on around the campus that he likes me. It seems the I jumped into conclusions._

_Oikawa gasped and eyed me suspiciously, "Don't tell me you have feelings for me?!"_

_I glared at him, "feelings your ass, stop being stupid ang scram."_

_He laughed at my reaction, "Don't believe those rumors okay?"_

_I avoided my gaze at him and looked straight ahead, "I won't, don't worry."_

_"Well... " Oikawa said and pinched my right cheeks making me face him again, "If you really like me, I'll just kiss you in the butt."_

_"What the heck?" I muttered in disbelief. He just laughed at my reaction, "Say that again and I'll punch you!"_

_"Woah," Oikawa chuckled, "Iwa-chan you're so brutal!"_

"He didn't try to tell me," I said in a voice I never think I had. It was full of sorrow—longing for someone who left me without saying anything. 

"Iwaizumi san," Kageyama called. "You didn't try telling him either." 

I didn't answer, I remained silent. But as I did that, the cries around me became clearer, reminding me that he was gone, that he would never smile at me again, that I would never hear his laugh, that I would never be able to tell him how I really feel. 

That I was too late. 

_"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa yelled to get my attention and placed his hands on my shoulders making me grimace._

_"Shit! You're arms are heavy!" I complained before shoving it away._

_"I heard someone confessed to you!" Oikawa said with a grin, "They said she's a beauty."_

_I glanced at him, he isn't looking at me anymore, he's just staring in front, at nothing, "Yeah."_

_"So..." Oikawa said, making his voice a little cheerful but the unexplainable emotion never left his eyes, "Did you accept her?"_

_It took me awhile to answer, "I don't have time for those things."_

_Once again, I heard him laugh. This time around, it was genuine. "Ah is that so?" He paused before speaking again, "But... Do you have someone you like at this moment."_

_'It was you Oikawa.'_

_I wanted to tell him that, but... I can't confess yet. It's not like I don't have courage or so what ever. I just feel like it's not the time yet._

_"I don't like anyone yet, Oikawa."_

What if I told him that time? How would he react? Will he accept me? Would he smile like he usually do? Or would he frown? 

But right now, there's no point thinking about it because... 

"Am I too late Kageyama?" I asked, never averting the gaze at the permanent bed Oikawa would have. "If I tell him that I love him now, If I confess, would he hear me?" 

"He wouldn't..." Kageyama answered, making my heart pound in a painful way. "If you told him back when he was alive. He would definitely hear you."

Once again, I was lost for words. Something was turning my stomach upside down and a lump was stuck on my throat. 

"Iwaizumi..." Someone gently called me from behind me. I tilted my head to see who it is and was surprised to see Oikawa's mom. 

She's in a plain black dress, her hair was tied in a messy way and her beautiful face was painted with loneliness—which everyone here has. 

"Untie..." I stood and bowed a little. 

She smiled at me, "Can I talk to you for a while?"

I nodded and she gestured me to follow her so I did. We walked pass some of their relatives, some where crying and the others has a blank expression on their faces. 

You were loved Oikawa. 

We stopped when we reached the back part of the hall, where there were less people. "First, I wanted to ask you if you were okay..." she said with a smile but after I didn't answer, her smile faded. "That was a stupid question isn't it?" 

We both didn't speak for a while. We're just watching the people mourn and pray for Oikawa. But after a few minutes she took something out of her bag. 

"I initially plan on burning this along with his things but..." she looked at me, "I thought that through giving this, Oikawa could relay his feelings for you."

I stared at the sketch pad he handed me for a long time, memorizing it's details. 

_"What are you doing?" I asked and peeked at his sketch book but before I could see anything he shut it closed._

_"Hey! I need some privacy!" he said with a pout._

_I sat beside him, "Privacy your ass."_

_"I'm doing something important okay?" he said and opened his book again to draw._

_"Why can't you show it to me?"_

_He glanced at me for a while, "You can't yet but I'll show it to you when the time comes."_

_With a knitted brows, I stood and walk towards him, "I want to see it now."_

_He glared at me, "No! Go back there or else I'll smack—" before he could finish his sentence I smacked him in the head._

_"Awww!" Oikawa complained and massaged his nape, "You really are brutal!"_

_"Show it to me next time okay?" I said and returned back to my seat._

_"I will! Don't worry!"_

My restrained tears fell as I traced my name that was stitched on the upper right edge of the book. 

' _To my Iwa-chan_ '

It should've been me Oikawa. I should be the one laying there. I shouldn't be here. 

"My son... " Untie trailed, "Loves you as a man and as a friend." she said making me cry harder. "It's just a shame that he died before he could tell you."

"I'll leave you for alone here for now," she said gently and patted my shoulders before walking away. 

With an eyes blurred with tears I flipped the first page. And an unexplainable pain bored into me when I saw myself drawn magnificently while eating a bread, below it was a cursive hand-written words which says, 'how can you eat a bread sexily?'

_"Oikawa!" I called him making him tilt his head to meet my eyes, "Why aren't you eating yet?"_

_He smiled and returned his attention back to what he was drawing, "I'm full just by staring at this."_

_My forehead creased, "You're just hungry," I said and ate the remaining bite of bread._

At the second page, it was me in a jersey uniform, like the first page, it has a caption below. 

'I'm thinking on how would you look like wearing nothing... Kidding!' 

_"Oikawaaa!" I said in an annoyed tone, "What are you doing?! Change into uniforms now!"_

_"You made Iwaizumi-san mad again, Oikawa-san," Kindaichi said to Oikawa._

_Oikawa pouted and looked at me, "Okay fine." he said. "Anyway Iwa-chan you look good in those."_

_I turned my back at him, "scram."_

My heart was stabbed, cut and torn as I continue flipping the pages full of my images. 

_"Iwa-chan" Oikawa called and run towards me, "Are you free tommorow?" he said with a smile._

_"What do you want again? Do you want a punch?"_

_He chuckled, "I need to buy something at the mall and..." he pause to look at me, "I have something to tell you."_

_"If it's nonsense, I'll seriously crush your face."_

_Oikawa laughed, the laugh that I fell in love with. "I have something to confess," he said before running away leaving me with a flushed face and I rapid heart beat._

My tears poured more as I stare at the remaining page. 

How can you do this to me Oikawa? How can you be so cruel. 

I cried hard, not minding the people who can see me. 

_"Oikawa!" I yelled when I saw Oikawa standing at the other side of the road. He was wearing glasses making him stand out more from the crowd._

_Yeah, that's the person I fell in love with. Take a good look._

_"Iwa-chan!" he yelled and waved his hands._

_I smiled and ran towards him without averting my gaze on his face._

_Today I'm certain... I'll confess._

_My smile faded when his expression changed from glee to fear._

_"Iwa-chan!" he yelled making me look at my right._

_Fear ran through me when I saw a car approaching towards me with great speed. I was unable to move. My feet was rooted in place._

_I closed my eyes and prepared myself for impact but before the front of the car hit me, someone pushed me into the side with force._

_"Oh my god!"_

_"Shit! Someone was hit over there!"_

_People were murmuring and panicking beside and behind me but I payed no attention to them. My eyes was stuck on the road, My eyes were focused to the man lying in front of the now unmoving vehicle, covered with blood._

_"Oikawa!" I yelled as I ran towards him._

_My lips quivered and my knees fell when I saw his state._

_His face was covered with his own blood. He, himself was covered with wounds, his glasses-which I admired a while ago was cracked._

_"Someone call for help!" I yelled to the people surrounding us._

_"Hajime..." Oikawa called in a weak voice so I held his hands._

_My tears fell as I squeeze his hands, "Oikawa..."_

_"I—I've... Always wanted... t-to call you by your... your first name."_

_I smiled even though my tears were pouring, "you can start calling me that from now on."_

_He smiled, "I-In the end... I-I was never... Given a-a chance to con...fess."_

_I shook my head repeatedly, my tears falling to his cheeks, "don't talk as if you'll die!" I said and faced the people watching us angrily, "I said call for help!"_

_"Haji..me. I'm so—sorry." he said as his hands slipped from my grip making me lose the last straw of my sanity._

_"Oikawa!"_

My knees trembled as I stare at the book. It feels like I died too because of so much pain as I read the several letters written on the last clean page. 

_"I'm sorry we couldn't save him, " the doctor said making me brawl in cry._

_"Fuck life, this can't be real."_

_My mind blanked, the only thing I can comprehend was his words..._

My tears fell on the page smudging the pencil written words full of his emotions. 

"Iwa-chan, I'm in love with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading it until the end


End file.
